thenationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Freddy Jones
About Freddy Bemossed Jones is the fourth character before The Nations, He was made in 2017. He is more an native american that an white american, he has a delinquent and a marginal personality. His best friend is Vladimir and he is an heavymetal fan. Sometimes does he wear a jacket and sunglasses, his favorite band is metallica. He loves to read a playboy magazine and his favorite drink is red bull, he also listen to hardcore music. In his bedroom does he have a playboy poster on his wall. He is the fastest guy from The Nations and wears sometimes a blue or a gray hoodie. He has no emotion of fear and he is never scared from the most danger or creepy things. Sometimes does he fight in streetfights and sometimes does he loses. He says all the time "DAMN" or "FUCK YOU MAN" if he get in trouble with someone and want to fight with him/her. Personality He is an delinquent and an marginal and likes to act like an macho, he has no emotion of fear, he is an pyromaniac and like to put things on fire and act like an macho again. He is not scared that someone is in his bedroom and likes to fight with him/her. He drinks red bull and coca cola and is very active if he drinks red bull and if he drinks red bull there will be funny moments if he is very active, his favorite sport is soccer and basketball and has alot of guns. Relationships Pablo Gómez He is one of the best friends of Pablo, they are an team to put houses of enemies in fire and are very macho, he is not bored if Pablo is with him and do cool things like stunts and kick some @sses. His favorite thing that he do with Pablo is to go to the cinema to watch to an horror movie. James Roberts Freddy and James aren't best friends of each other and want to rap to each other, James thinks that Freddy has an relation with Leandro and Freddy thinks that James is an @sshole. He hates James alot and want to kick his @ss and James does selfdefence and Freddy lose all the time towards James. If Freddy lose of James, than will he cry like an little kid that cannot stand his loss. Didier Dubois Freddy dislikes Didier, Didier thinks that Freddy can't fight and lose all the time at fights, Freddy has sometimes a fight with Didier and disagree if Didier is in front of his face. He doesn't kick Didier, because that he thinks that Didier is an loser, if Freddy is mad at Didier, he will grap his cap and throw him away in a pool or on the ground or etc. He will go away from Didier's face. Arni Salo Freddy and Arni are the two fastest man of The Nations and likes to run for a race or a championship, Freddy is faster than Arni and Arni lose all the time if he race towards Freddy. He accept Freddy as an friend and likes to race with him. Freddy and Arni goes sometime to an nightshop to by monster or red bull and buy potato chips or nuts. Sometimes does they come to a bar and makes a party in there. They try to decorate handsome women and flirt when they are in love with them, sometimes they fight in the bar with their boyfriends that the girl's boyfriends want to kick their @sses, they don't react and get out the bar.